


Aftermath

by greensilverserpent



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Creation: 2017-01-23 4:46pm to 4:57pm





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).



> Creation: 2017-01-23 4:46pm to 4:57pm

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes." His companion answered with a deep sigh. They were sitting near a window in one of their favourite restaurants, overlooking the crystalline white garden.

"And to think that it almost didn't happen…" the first speaker continued, his voice and mind remembering the dire circumstances of last summer.

The other's expression darkened momentarily. "But it didn't. And it can’t now. The right point in time is past."

"I hope you're right, dear friend. I really hope you're right."

Both continued looking out, sipping their favourite wine. Their world was back in place like nothing had ever happened. Well, almost nothing…


End file.
